


Like waking up from a fantasy and all that's left is you and me

by Madalena



Series: Healing in the Key of Ruelle [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Healing, M/M, Rebuilding Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus tells Alec what he needs in the aftermath of 2x12 "You Are Not Your Own".----Part of a series of interconnected drabbles focusing on life after 2x12, titled with lines from Ruelle songs, because her music is the most perfect music for Shadowhunters, and Malec in particular.





	Like waking up from a fantasy and all that's left is you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I still have so many feelings. So many different thoughts on how 2x12 could have ended with more... anything... to really give Magnus and Alec the proper attention and care. I'm still writing some more longer fics, but then this drabble series decided to happen too.

“Magnus, tell me how to fix this. Just tell me what to do. Please.”

“There isn’t anything specific you can do. It’s going to take time.”

“Time… away from me? Do you want me to go? I understand if you do, I…”

“This isn’t about you, Alexander. This is about me and what happened to me.”

“I know. Of course. But I was a part of it. It’s my fault.”

“Some of it was, yes. But that isn’t what this is about. I don’t want you to focus on that right now. A time will come when we talk about that. But right now what I need from you is your patience and your care. I need to know if you will be here for me. There will be moments when I want you here more than anything else in the world. There will be moments when I don’t want to see you or even talk to you. There will be moments when I’m not sure which I want and I will need you not to get frustrated if I can’t decide. Can you accept that?”

Alec nodded. “Yes. Yes. Whatever you need. Just say it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Where Do We Go From Here" by Ruelle.


End file.
